


Siha

by jupiter_james



Series: Kaidan Porn Week [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Smut, kpw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time recovering at Huerta Memorial Hospital, Kaidan and Thane grow close over an old-fashioned shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siha

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt for Kaidan Porn Week on Tumblr. It surprisingly turned into my favorite one to write so far.
> 
> Blah, blah, same as last time, blah blah grammar errors and lazy editing again.

Thane watched over Kaidan just as he promised Shepard the single time he came by the hospital for a visit. Though Thane had originally intended to do the honorable thing for his friend, the more time he spent with the human biotic, the more drawn to him he felt.

Kaidan was a remarkable man. His stillness when he listened, his gravity when he spoke, his willingness to keep his heart open despite the storm his life had become. Thane admired him for that. It took a certain kind of strength to remain open in a time when there was so much hurt and loss.

Thane knew just how important Kaidan was to the _Normandy_ \- to Shepard - when the Commander had asked for the human biotic's protection. And Thane knew his time was short, but perhaps this experience was the last blessing of Kalihira before taking his life. He wasn't sure he deserved such peace after the life he'd led, but he took every second willingly for the miracle it was. 

He knocked on the door to Kaidan's hospital room before entering, though he was a week or so past having to wait for an answer. Kaidan greeted him with a rough voice growing stronger by the day.

As per usual, Thane took in the entire room quickly before his eyes settled on his friend. Nothing unusual except for a strange assortment of tools spread out on the rolling tray pulled up beside the bed. Thane approached and took his usual seat next to Kaidan. "You look much improved today," he said honestly.

"Well enough to finally sit up for more than a few minutes before it's too painful," he answered.

"That is wonderful to hear. May I ask about the tools on your tray?"

Kaidan rolled the tray as close to the bed as he could. "This is an old school shaving kit," he said with a level of pleasure that piqued Thane's interest immediately. "I know it's sort of strange in this day and age not to use an electric shaver since they're so fast and convenient, but you know? There's this barber shop near my parents' house on Earth. They do everything the old way. Haircuts and an old fashioned shave. It's like..." he paused, searching for the words with a wide smile on his face. "I dunno... it's like being pampered. Feels so good and it's so relaxing." He gestured to the tools with a regretful sigh. "I won't be able to do the best job with my injuries, but it'll still make me feel better."

"Unless I can assist you?" Thane asked.

Kaidan regarded him with wide eyes, but he seemed pleased with the suggestion. He handed over the straight razor. "Guess I can trust you with one of these, can't I?"

Thane's lips tipped up slightly. "I am familiar with sharp knives, yes."

Kaidan chuckled, a surprisingly intimate sound, and began mixing the shaving foam while Thane watched on, fascinated. "I am beginning to understand the appeal of this," he commented as Kaidan set everything up. "It is very similar to a religious ritual."

"Ask the right people and they'll say it _is_ ," Kaidan answered. He completed his setup and then scooted forward, motioning for Thane to come behind him. "You don't have to, but it's easier if you shave from behind. I can teach you how to do it a different way if you feel... _uncomfortable_ , though." The slight disappointment etched into the gently stressed word made Thane realize just how comfortable he actually was with the idea. Emotionally, they had connected quite satisfactorily during the long weeks in the hospital. But physically? They had barely touched. The idea seemed pleasant enough, though. So, Thane left his chair and shifted Kaidan's shoulders forward a bit so that he might slip into the bed behind the human, legs off either side. Kaidan straightened his back after briefly leaning into Thane's chest with a small exhale that sounded almost like longing.

They were quiet for several moments, Thane content with an silence, and Kaidan working the shaving foam into a lather onto his beard. 

Kaidan cleared his throat. "Okay... I'm... going to show you how to do this now. Just be careful. Human skin is pretty fragile." He reached down to take Thane's hands. Hesitated. Moved again. Took the hand holding the blade and tipped his head back until his hair brushed Thane's shoulder. Brought the blade to his throat. Something deep inside Thane stirred. He stilled. No one had ever made themselves so willingly vulnerable in his presence. In fact, most beings guarded themselves - however futile - when he came near. But this. This was new. Thrilling.

He almost missed Kaidan's soft instructions. "Start on the neck. Draw the razor up to the chin with one motion. Be gentle but firm. Then wipe the blade after every pass."

Gentle but firm. He could do that. His free hand instinctively rested on Kaidan's shoulder to steady the other man. "Are you ready?" he asked, almost not trusting his voice to come out evenly.

"Yes," Kaidan answered in a voice that hinted at arousal Thane hoped he wasn't simply imagining.

Being an assassin had taught Thane many things. Control being one of them. He knew how to hurt with a blade, but also how _not_ to. His hands felt the pressure of the razor and the tautness of Kaidan's skin, and he knew exactly how to do this. Confidently, he swiped the razor up Kaidan's beard, reveling in the unfamiliar sound of the hair being cut and the smooth glide of the blade on undamaged skin. He carefully wiped the razor clean and continued on. Shortly, Kaidan's neck stretched further as his head fell back completely against his shoulder, eyes closing. Thane could feel the tension in the human's muscles. He had not imagined Kaidan's desire in the least.

Neck finished, Thane moved his hand from Kaidan's shoulder to his throat, bending his head back down a little.

Kaidan didn't open his eyes, but he said hoarsely, "shave down on the face."

Thane took his advice silently. The first swipe of the blade made Kaidan arch his back briefly. Thane's arm wrapped around his chest and into Kaidan's ear he murmured, "stay still. I do not wish to harm you."

His answer was a breathless, "sorry."

He braced Kaidan's chest, pulling them flush against one another, and continued his work slowly, reading every twitch of muscle and every tiny breath from Kaidan. Fed on it. When he finished the shave, he took his time wiping away the remains of the shaving cream. Kaidan wordlessly reached for a towel that had been soaking in hot water, squeezed it out and covered his face, his embarrassment, with it.

But Thane was not ashamed. He slid his hand down Kaidan's bare chest to dip under the waistband of his hospital pants. Kaidan moaned but didn't pull away. Instead, his hips pushed forward into the drell's hand. Thane stroked him firmly and rhythmically, fascinated with the human's reactions to his touch. One of Kaidan's arms snaked around his neck, holding him close. His muscles tensed and released again and again as his breathing became erratic. He could feel Kaidan's thundering heartbeat as the man arched his back, muscles straining. With a long groan he came into Thane's hand.

Several long moments later, Thane removed the cooling towel from Kaidan's face and used it to clean them. He pressed a kiss to the back of Kaidan's neck. "That was a gift, siha."

Kaidan's chuckle rumbled against him. "Yeah, thank you for it."

"No, I mean for me," Thane corrected, kissing him again.


End file.
